Wound
by Hessefan
Summary: Franky no pudo reprimir la queja al ver la violencia con la que Usopp quitaba las maderas. El tirador miró al cielo lanzando un sonoro suspiro, ahí iba de nuevo con toda esa filosofía. Filosofía que él entendía muy bien.


**Disclaimer**_: _One Piece no me pertenece, de ser así Sanji asumiría su homosexualidad latente y Zoro admitiría que le ponen las cejas del cocinero. Todo de Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

><p>— <em>¿Por qué...?<em>

…

— ¡No seas bestia, hombre! —Franky no pudo reprimir la queja al ver la violencia con la que Usopp quitaba las maderas—Santo Dios, tu poco amor por el barco me rompe el corazón en mil pedazos.

El tirador miró al cielo lanzando un sonoro suspiro, ahí iba de nuevo con toda esa filosofía. Filosofía que él entendía muy bien.

—Ve quitándola despacio, al Sunny le duele que lo trates así.

—Ya, ya —rogó Usopp tomando con ambas manos las maderas quebradas para tratar de quitarlas "con amor y cuidado" como pretendía el cyborg.

Un silencio atípico entre los dos se instaló. Franky no tarareaba una de sus canciones con alegría, como solía hacer cada vez que se ponía a reparar el barco. Su semblante parecía reflexivo, así que Usopp lo espió por el rabillo del ojo, algo extrañado, ¿tanto le había enojado el trato brusco? No podía ser eso, después de todo él siempre le ayudaba a arreglar el barco con sus toscas maneras, y en otras ocasiones había hecho desastres peores, como romperlo en vez de repararlo, consiguiendo así el llanto fácil de su amigo.

A Usopp le gustaba todo eso, aprendía rápido aunque era atolondrado. Franky en cambio no, era meticuloso y ordenado, al punto de la desesperación; mientras que Usopp parecía hacer todo a las apuradas, con la torpeza propia de su edad.

—Ey… —Usopp abrió la boca con claras intenciones de pedir perdón, aunque no tenía muy en claro por qué debía pedirlo, o bien de preguntarle si le pasaba algo, pero a medio camino se arrepintió—Pásame el martillo.

El cyborg estiró la mano, lo tomó y se lo alcanzó. Fue el turno de Franky para abrir la boca.

—Tú lo sabes —su semblante reflexivo ahora estaba coronado por una nostálgica sonrisa. Su gran mano de acero pasó la mano a través de la madera, como el de un hombre cuando acaricia con amor a su amante.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Ellos sienten —lo miró, y esa sonrisa en sus labios se ensanchó—, tú lo comprendes mejor que nadie.

No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Franky había estado a su lado cuando Merry moría poco a poco.

El tirador dejó de martillear para sumirse en sus cavilaciones. Entendía lo que su amigo y mentor trataba de decirle.

—Lo sé. —Usopp no comprendía, de todos modos, el punto o adonde quería llegar Franky con todo eso.

—Por eso no entiendo. —La mirada de extrañeza que le dedicó el chico le hizo chistar y negar con la cabeza—Deja, no importa.

—No, ahora dime —reclamó, ansioso por entender.

—Él siente tu rechazo —dijo a rajatabla.

— ¡Yo no rechazo al Sunny, yo…! —se mostró ofendido o más bien dolido con ese alegato.

—No importa, no me estoy explicando bien —tomó las herramientas, para ir guardándolas pese a que el trabajo no estaba terminado. El sol ya se estaba yendo y lo mejor sería continuar al otro día.

—Pero…

—Vamos a comer —propuso el cyborg con la intención de dejar el tema zanjado.

Usopp no tuvo más opciones que tragarse lo que pensaba decir, Franky ya había salido del rango visual, camino al cuarto de herramientas para dejar allí las cosas. Decidió no darle vueltas al asunto, se presentó en la cocina a la hora de comer y después de la cena decidió que sería bueno pescar, en compañía de Luffy y Chopper.

Para ese entonces habían pasado tantas horas que creía que el tema había quedado en el olvido, pero las palabras de Franky seguían martillándole. Qué ironía… rió ante la idea de "martilleándole".

Dejó pasar otro par de horas, pero el tema seguía rondándole la mente. Ya habían pescado peces de todos los colores y de todos los tamaños. Hasta Chopper se había quedado dormido en el suelo, haciendo de colchón y almohada para Luffy.

Entonces la mano libre del tirador, aquella que no sostenía la caña, descansó sobre la madera, y la imagen de Merry acudió a él.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al recordar la despedida. Maldito el nudo en su garganta y esa tonta necesidad de llorar por un objeto. Pero él lo sabía, entendía lo que Franky había querido decirle… Merry había estado tan vivo como ellos, había sufrido con ellos. Sin dudas _sentía_, o al menos lo había hecho en vida.

Levantó esa mano para tomar la caña con ambas y retirarla del agua, lo mejor sería acostar a esos dos y meterse en la cama, pues seguramente Nami al otro día los levantaría temprano para poner el Sunny a toda marcha.

No alcanzó a dar un paso por la cubierta que escuchó esa voz, tan nítida en esa ocasión que no pudo esconderla. No pudo negarla diciendo que había sido su imaginación. Era distinta, pero no era Merry.

Él sabía de quién se trataba.

— _¿Por qué?_

Y de nuevo esa pregunta, una que le venía haciendo desde el primer día que puso un pie en el Thousand Sunny. Se colocó en cuclillas para guardar los cebos dentro de la caja.

— _¿Por qué?_

La respiración se le cortó. Por mucho que buscase ignorarla, era tan real que no le daba lugar a confusiones. Estaba en su corazón y retumbaba en su cabeza, inundándolo todo. Eso le estremeció. Antes de que la pregunta fuera formulada de nuevo, decidió darle tregua.

— ¿Por qué, qué?

Tardó en responder, como si le sorprendiese que el humano finalmente le diera pie admitiendo que estaba ahí.

— _¿Por qué no me quieres?_

Usopp abrió grande los ojos, esa pregunta le había tomado por sorpresa. Se puso de pie, riendo contrariado de que un barco le hiciera semejante pregunta.

—Claro que te quiero, Sunny…

— _¿Entonces? ¿Por qué…?_ —Ni él sabía qué era lo que quería preguntar, menos iba a saber cómo preguntarlo.

Pero Usopp tenía entendimiento de sobra para darle la respuesta que tanto añoraba.

—Es sólo que… —Suspiró, dándose por vencido—Dame tiempo, ¿ok? —pidió con energía—Dame tiempo —reiteró en un murmullo ensoñador—después de todo Merry fue el primero…

Y es sabido que el primer amor nunca se olvida.

El Thousand Sunny se agitó con calma, como si estuviera de acuerdo con las palabras del humano. Usopp volvió a sonreír mientras llevaba los elementos de pesca a la bodega.

Claro que quería al Sunny, era un nakama más, después de todo. Y habían vivido ya muchas aventuras. Sólo tenía que entender que el lugar que ocupaba Merry, no lo ocuparía nunca ningún otro barco.

Volvió a la cubierta, tomó a Chopper en brazos y despertó delicadamente a Luffy. Era hora de ir a dormir.

Al otro día y todos los siguientes, Franky no necesitó reclamarle más amor hacia al barco, ni quejarse por el trato poco cuidadoso hacia su adorado Sunny. Parecía ser que la conversación mantenida con el tirador la tarde anterior había sido suficiente para que él entendiese que el Sunny sentía y sufría el rechazo.

Usopp era consciente de que iba siendo hora de dejar descansar en paz el recuerdo de Merry. Pero hacerle un espacio en su corazón al Sunny no fue tarea sencilla.

Con el tiempo, el tirador aprendió a amar el nuevo barco; pero no fue de la noche a la mañana, tuvieron que pasar incontables aventuras nuevas y luchar a la par para descubrirse enamorados.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Aw, es medio… blah, pero me gustó hacerlo así, más metafórico que literal, por supuesto (No imaginamos a Usopp haciéndole cositas al barco *imaginación, detente*)<em>

_Espero que les haya gustado ^^. Tengo que sentarme a terminar Trébol, y los otros dos fics por capítulos que tengo, y traigo Usopp/Chopper. Con ese fic terminaría con 10 pairings XD, aunque todavía me queda terminar el de Zoro también, pero ya podría comenzar con Sanji *baila de la emoción* Fue divertido escribir sobre Usopp, lo voy a extrañar ToT_

_3 de junio de 2011_

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


End file.
